ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Celebration 2009/Guide
=Introduction= All your previous Starlight Celebration games are back again, from moogle finding gifts in your mog house to the Smilebringer's town to town teleports! New to the event this year is the addition of Smilebringer Boot Camp which is a timed single player racing game. What's new *'Smilebringer Boot Camp', an addition to the previous Starlight events. **'New Items' from Boot Camp: Jeunoan Tree, Snow Bunny Hat, Snow Bunny Hat +1 =Mini-games= Like many other FFXI events, they come with their own unique mini-games. Accomplishing these mini-games will reward you with either exclusive event items or event related items. Some mini-games will require you to run around, while others are more laid back by just requiring the player to trade items. Smilebringer Boot Camp This mini-game is a race on foot. Run and talk to each smile helper checkpoint and return to the smilebringer to complete the race. Smile helpers are marked on your map upon starting the race. Beat the time limit and win a prize. Starter NPCs *East Sarutabaruta (G-11) - Whispering Tortoise - Just outside Leviathan's Gate *Batallia Downs (K-8) - Acacia - Just outside Upper Jeuno exit *South Gustaberg (I-7) - Wandering Cloud - Just west of Bastok Markets exit Locations & Time Limits Note :* There are no level restrictions. Monsters in the zone will aggro you under normal circumstances. :* The smile helpers will give you flee effect when spoken to. :** You can not receive flee again from the same smile helper. :* Leave enough smile helpers between checkpoints so that you don't lose your flee effect. This is very important if you want the fastest time. :* If you do not arrive at the smile helper before your flee effect wears off (30 seconds), they will sometimes not give you flee again until you have reached the next smile helper. :** You do not have to beat the fastest time, only the initial smilebringer fastest time. :** If you lose the flee effect your chances of completing the run within the initial smile bringer fastest time is nil. :* You can use the Flee effect given by smile helpers (from previous runs) to get a head start on your next run. All movement speed enhancing abilities and spells and gear do take effect. :* Advanced run tip: Troubadour Mazurka and/or THF Flee macros help alot. :* There are no prerequisite items to get the Snow Bunny Hat +1. You do not have to receive the NQ Snow Bunny Hat first. :* There is no extra reward for beating all 3 fastest times of each tier. Repeated attempts give basic rewards. :* Two of the NPCs in Advanced areas will move, but will still be targetable and within range of the marker. Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! Go to one of the starter areas outside the cities and smash the "Astral Boxes" to receive food items and gift token key items. Locations: : West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure : North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg : West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Destroy the smallest size box to receive a Bell-themed gift token (this is not always 100%, so you may have to destroy a number of boxes). If you destroy a large Astral Box, a smaller Astral box may appear in its place. *Note: Boxes are resistant to magic. Meleeing would be quicker even for a BLM. The boxes may also drop other holiday items, such as: :*Black Pudding :*Buche au Chocolat :*Candy Cane :*Candy Ring :*Dream Robe :*Gateau aux Fraises :*Lebkuchen House :*Roast Turkey :Your Moogle can also "find" these items from a Dream Stocking, Dream Coffer or Dream Platter furnishing placed in your Mog House. If you are in a party, and a party member destroys the smallest-size box and receives a Bell-themed gift token, everyone else in the party will also receive it. The other drops from the Astral Boxes are placed into the treasure pool. The two smallest sizes are somewhat similar. The smallest box is slightly taller than a small Tarutaru, while the 2nd smallest is slightly taller than a large Tarutaru. Dream Robe +1 To obtain the Dream Robe +1 you first need to have the normal quality item Dream Robe. This NQ item will drop from any box. Only when in possession of the Dream Robe you can turn in a Bell-themed gift token at the Moogle to obtain the HQ version. You may need to repeat this mini-quest several times. Before you turn-in your key item to the Moogle, you must first have the NQ in your possession before you can obtain the HQ. There is also a possibility to obtain a Dream Bell from the Moogle. Note that, as with other event items, the game only checks your personal inventory, mog safe, mog storage, mog locker, and mog satchel to determine whether you already have acquired an item. Event items stored with a storage NPC don't count as being in your possession, so you may obtain them again. It's best to retrieve all items out of NPC storage to ensure you aren't getting duplicates. -If you have a gift token from the previous year's event and your Dream Robe is in event item storage, you may get one from the token. You may want to be sure to withdraw your robe before talking to any moogles if this is the case. Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! Locations: : Southern San d'Oria (H-9) / Northern San d'Oria (J-8) : Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-8) : Windurst Woods (H-11) / Windurst Waters (north side) (F-9) There are two games here: one involves giving gifts to NPCs, the second involves trading cards with fellow adventurers! Both games yield food items, furnishings, and the gift token key items. You will only be able to do these mini-quests once per Vana'diel day (after 0:00 hours, Vana'diel time). Gifts to NPCs Talk to a Moogle to receive 4 holiday presents, and the names of 4 NPCs to deliver them to - these presents are not items in your inventory or key items, merely talking to the NPCs will give them the present. (Be advised that you can't change areas while delivering.) The Moogles are located in the following locations: : Windurst Waters (north side) (F-9) : Southern San d'Oria (H-9) : Bastok Mines (I-8) front of auction house The names of the NPCs are: *Windurst Waters :*Honoi-Gomoi (South) (E-7) upstairs in the Trader's Home :*Kenapa-Keppa(South) (J-9) inside the Rhinostery :*Angelica (North) (F-10) second floor above the Rarab Tail Hostelry (Door "Hostelry Room #1") :*Kayeel-Payeel(North) (G-7) behind the Optistery *Southern San d'Oria :*Ullasa (B-6) inside Count Caffaule's manor :*Balasiel (F-7) upper balcony area :*Chanpau (E-7) east of Pikeman's Way :*Femitte (I-8) underneath tree standing next to Rouva *Bastok Mines :*Tall Mountain(J-7) near the Alchemist's Guild :*Tami (J-8) in front of the VCS :*Virnage(I-5) inside Bat Lair's Inn in the far room :*Christina (I-9) across from the moogle near the chocobo stables After delivering the presents, talk the the starter Moogle again. You will receive a reward and a Snow-Themed Gift Token and either 10 random fireworks or other holiday items. (Dream Platter, Dream Coffer and Dream Stocking have been reported so far.) :Gift tokens can be traded to Moogles for prizes (see below). Exchange cards with other Adventurers Speak to a start moogle in one of the following locations to receive a Cassiopeia Card: : Northern San d'Oria (J-8) : Windurst Woods (H-11) : Bastok Markets (G-8) Trade this card to another player of the specific sex and race as instructed by the Moogle. :Note: If party member and you are in the same zone, you will receive matching cards. That player then trades the Cassiopeia Card to the Moogle, receiving a Perseus Card signed with the name of the person they got the card from (ie. you) and a gift (event food or HQ crystals). Then trade the Perseus Card back to you, and you trade it to the Moogle for a gift and a Star-Themed Gift Token. :Be Sure the player understands they are to trade the Perseus Card back to you. :if you trade successfully, unsuccessfully or drop a card the moogle will not give you another one the same game day. The Gift of a Child's Laughter! (Smilebringers) Locations: : Northern San d'Oria (J-9) : Bastok Mines (I-9) : Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat or Dream Hat +1. The NQ version can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may receive teleport options.) *Smilebringer locations are as follows: :*Charmealaut - Northern San d'Oria (J-9) :*Atagei-Portagei - Windurst Waters (north)(F-5) :*Christina - Bastok Mines (I-9) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat/Dream Hat +1 to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the other games, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. Fireworks from other events, such as Muteppo, will not be accepted by the children. **Some Locations of Children ***Ailbeche right next to the smilebringer, for Northern San d'Oria ***Infront of the Cooking Guild for Windurst Waters (north) ***Valeri northeast of the smilebringer for Bastok Mines, next to the Home Point. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above. :Once you have full fame, you cannot trade any fireworks to the children, thus enabling you to know when you can obtain the Dream Hat +1. *'Fame level messages in ascending order:' :*"You've done some good. You just need to give a little extra effort!" :*"You have done fairly well. Keep it up!" :*"You have given the children much joy! You make a good smilebringer." :*"You have brought smile upon smile to the children! Excellent work!" :*"You have the children bursting with glee! Stupendous job!" :*"The children love you! Even I think you're great!" Dream Hat +1 To obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House. You will need to max your Holiday Children fame (highest fame from smilebringer will be "The children love you. Even I think you're Great!"). After meeting the above conditions, talk to your Moogle, who will give you a Special Present. Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. Note: Waiting until after Japanese Midnight may or may not be required, refer to Discussion page for details. What to do with Gift Tokens Speak to a Moogle with the gift token in your possession. You must not have a Cassiopeia Card in your inventory. The moogles are found in the following locations: : Windurst Waters near exit to West Sarutabaruta : Windurst Woods near exit to East Sarutabaruta : Southern San d'Oria (K-9) : Northern San d'Oria (D-8) : Bastok Markets in front of the fountain. : Bastok Mines (I-9), next to Christina. Dream Bell +1 Speak to any of the above moogles with a Dream Bell, a Bell-themed gift token, a Star-Themed Gift Token, and a Snow-Themed Gift Token in your inventory/key items. You'll be given a choice to trade in all 3 tokens or a single token. Choose all 3 to get the Dream Bell or Dream Bell +1. Notes: - You will get a NQ Dream Bell if you do not already have one in your inventory. - After obtaining the Dream Bell +1, on subsequent trades of all 3 Tokens, you will receive 1 of each of the following: Candy Cane, Candy Ring, and a Roast Turkey. :You receive gifts automatically when talking to one of these Moogles with one or two gift tokens in your possession. =Event Vendors= Did You Get Your Holiday Shopping Done? There are moogle event vendors located in the major midland cities of Vana'diel for the duration of the event. Locations: : Northern San d'Oria (D-8) : Port Bastok (L-8) : Windurst Waters (north side) (G-10) : Upper Jeuno (G-7) Vendor Items: :*Popstar 400g :*Brilliant Snow 252g :*Sparkling Hand 252g :*Air Rider 672g :*Cracker 231g :*Twinkle Shower 275g :*Little Comet 275g :*Dream Hat 10,000g :*San d'Orian Tree 10,000g :*Bastokan Tree 10,000g :*Windurstian Tree 10,000g :*Kadomatsu 10,000g fr:Fête des étoiles 2009/Guide =Other Notes= *The Dream Bell and Dream Bell +1 can use the /bell however you need to enable the sound in order to hear it via /bellsw **By default '''/bellsw is off